The present invention relates to manufacture and maintenance of electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing televisions for facilitating non-professional maintenance, repair and servicing of the television (TV), while retaining the look, feel, weigh and functionality of a typical industry standard TV found at any electronics store or seller website.
The traditional process of repairing a TV with a hardware malfunction is to call a service organization, either where you made the purchase or a 3rd party repair shop that you may know or find on your own. You may need to ship the TV out somewhere to be repaired and returned to you in restored condition, or take it to a shop and drop it off for repair, hopefully receiving it back in working condition after a few days or weeks. A technician might have to make a house call leaving you to deal with a person you may or may not know or trust. Inviting a technician into your home without a background history, or even knowing their location an hour before arrival at your home can be uncomfortable leaving you to wonder, do you leave them to work on their own or do you watch what they do in your home and to your TV?
As can be seen, there is a need for a method of manufacturing televisions for facilitating non-professional maintenance, repair and servicing of the television by providing modular circuit boards for the peripheral hardware components of the television that are prone to malfunction.